


비가 (A Sad Song)

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 40-Year-old Jacob Frye, Emotional Healing, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Korean Assassin, Korean Characters, Korean OC, Korean OFC, Older!Jacob Frye, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, emotional scars, post Jack the Ripper, pre Japanese rule of Korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: * Post Jack the Ripper! *In the wake of the Autumn of Terror, Jacob is not the man he once was. Yet, he finds comfort in the company of a young Assassin who is just as broken as he is, albeit for different reasons.In the end, they heal each other and find that perhaps a second chance is possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of like a sneak-peak of a much longer, multi-chap fic I'm thinking of doing. The OC is a Korean Assassin, and with the fall of her brotherhood, and the grim future it seems that Korea is heading towards, she travels to London to seek guidance from Jacob Frye. But she gets there just after the Autumn of Terror and finds a broken man.
> 
> She decides to stay and help him, hoping that one day he will be able to help her in return. This one-shot takes place a fair while after her arrival, and briefly shows the way that their relationship transforms into one of romance. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!

The nights are always filled with silence. They move around each other, going about their routines and never exchanging a single word. Then, when their bodies and minds are too exhausted to continue evading rest, they wordlessly make their way to the only bed in the house.

At first, Nari had felt uncomfortable to share a bed with Jacob, but her propriety had left her fairly quickly. It was the only time of day when she felt protected. The only time of day when she let herself be close to another.

It never took long for them to close the distance and wrap themselves around each other. It wasn't sexual, it was purely a means of finding comfort. And they did find comfort within each other, these two assassin's who had been through hell, both in their own unique ways.

Jacob would sigh in contentment, wrapping her up in his arms and nuzzling his nose into her hair. She would nestle her head against his chest, placing her hands on his toned muscles. They felt safe like that, although neither of them would ever voice it out loud.

Things began to change slowly and subtly one night, when Jacob pressed a small kiss to the crown of her head and lightly caressed the skin of her neck. It had startled her slightly, but she still found comfort in his actions, and let herself relax further into his hold.

This continued, and soon Nari found herself becoming explorative. She lightly traced patterns over his stomach and his breath hitched when she placed a feather-light kiss on his chest. But still, they never spoke of it.

Soon, Jacob's kisses ventured further, and she became accustomed to receiving kisses on her forehead, cheeks and the backs of her hands. Nari could recall one night when she had almost been asleep, and she felt him lift up her chin and press a tentative kiss to each of her closed eyelids.

At times, their eyes would meet and they would become still. It was almost like they were having silent conversations in those moments, and they both were aware of the other's pain. But even then, when they were so exposed in front of each other, they felt safe in Jacob's small bedroom. Safe and content amongst each other's company.

She became more adventurous too; her fingers lightly running over the stubble on his cheeks, or finding their way through his hair. She didn't explore him further with her lips, as he did with her, but he seemed to be content with the affection she did give him.

One night, their touches seemed to be too much for Jacob. He gently pulled her hands away from him, grasping her wrists gently in one hand. The other moved up to her face, affectionately tucking her hair behind her ear. He leant forward, kissing her cheek as he had so many nights before.

However, his lips lingered on her skin and Nari found herself blushing. His lips soon moved in a trail, going from her cheek to the corner of her mouth. She felt like she might stop breathing, and she was uncertain if it was a good thing or not that she wanted him to kiss her. Nari had never been kissed before, and she found herself feeling nervous.

Jacob ceased any other thoughts from entering her mind as he gently pressed his lips against hers. The contact felt wonderful, and Nari felt herself relax against him, pushing herself ever closer to his body. Jacob's hand moved to her waist, grasping onto her tightly.

She shyly moved her lips against his, and Jacob seemed to take it as an invitation. His mouth was passionate against hers and Nari likely would have felt overwhelmed, if she wasn't feeling so content. He was evoking several feelings within her, but all of them were good.

She found herself wanting to reciprocate this, and tried to give back as much as she was receiving. Jacob let out a moan at her eagerness, and moved his hand from her waist to run through her long hair. His tongue had entered her mouth and they were battling each other for dominance, but it was a battle that Jacob easily won.

When they broke apart for air, that is when the reality caught up with her. She was panting slightly, and looking at Jacob with wide eyes. He quickly caught on, and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Nari," he whispered, breaking their ritual silence. "Don't be scared."

"I've... I've never..."

"I know," he cut her off gently.

He was looking at her with nothing but care and affection, but Nari couldn't help but feel insecure.

"I don't want to be with someone just physically," she tried to explain.

"You want to be in a relationship that's both emotional and physical," he finished for her.

She nodded sadly, diverting her gaze from his.

"Nari," he repeated, louder this time. "Look at me, love."

She obeyed, albeit hesitantly.

"Do you want that with me?" He asked outright.

"I..." she trailed off, looking like she was at war with herself.

"I want you to be honest with me, love."

She didn't speak, but she did nod her head, looking away from him again.

He did nothing for a few moments, taking in her answer and what it meant, but then finally he cupped her face in his hands and gently urged her to look upwards again.

"Then I'm yours," he told her, his voice unwaveringly certain.

She searched his gaze, trying to find any hint of dishonesty, but when she didn't find anything but sincerity, she moved her own hands to his face.

"Jacob," she breathed out. "Don't say these things lightly."

"I'm not," he reassured her, pressing his forehead against her own. "I'm yours, completely. Are you mine?"

"Always," she replied without hesitation.

He closed the gap between them once again, his kiss intense. It felt almost like he was pouring his love into her.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, they felt as though everything would be alright. They had met each other as a broken man and woman, but over time they had healed one another. Now it seemed that they would be okay in each other's arms.

 _ **Saranghae**_ , she thought to herself, hoping that one day she would be able to speak the word aloud.


End file.
